A Birthday Wish
by CatNickleson
Summary: It's Rose's birthday so the Doctor decides to celebrate. But what are they going to do? Join the Doctor and Rose and have a small look into their daily life. Not so good at summaries please give it a chance! Lots and lots of fluff. (10/Rose)


**Happy Reading!**

A comforting yellow glow surrounded Rose's mind one morning even before she opened her eyes. It filled her with a sense of affection and joy that she knew wasn't her own but from the Tardis. Since she could remember, the Tardis had been sending her flashes of emotions and messages that had helped her whenever they were in trouble, but it seemed that ever since Satellite 5 and Bad Wolf the mental connection between her and the Tardis had grown deeper and stronger. She kept meaning to tell the Doctor about the changes but it always slipped her mind since they always seemed to be running from the trouble they got into. She let out a sleepy laugh. Rose remembered how angry she had been when her first Doctor had told her that the Tardis went into your brain to translate languages but now that she had gotten used to the flashes of gold she actually found it quite comforting, almost as if she had another person to share her joy as well as her sorrows.

"What is it girl? Somethin' special today?", Rose asked patting the pink walls next to her as she tried to fight of the sleep that was pulling at her eyelids. With another flash the date suddenly appeared to Rose. She let out an excited squeal and shot straight out of bed jumping up and down happily.  
"Is that the date, today? Really?", Rose asked momentarily pausing until she received a mental nod and then continued her little dance. "It's my birthday!"

Quickly she went to take a shower and change into something more appropriate. A she checked her reflection in the mirror she wondered if the Doctor remembered that it was her birthday. Was he going to do something special for her? She blushed slightly and quickly changed her line of thought. Maybe she could ask him to take her to that beautiful blue planet with it's pink-orange skies and strange plants. Or maybe they would go to Earth and spend a day there after all there is no place like home.

Her silent musings were suddenly interrupted by a loud crash followed followed by the Doctor loudly cursing in his native Gallifreyan rushed out quickly to make sure he was okay.  
"Doctor? Doctor where are you?" she called out her voice ringing through the coral corridors.  
"In here Rose", a grumbling voice responded.

She followed the voice towards the kitchen praying silently that the Doctor hadn't blown it to pieces. Lets just say that the last time the Doctor had made toast the end result was neither pretty nor tasty.  
When Rose opened the kitchen doors she wasn't sure what she had expected,but it certainly wasn't this.

There was flour all over the place and right in the middle of it all sat a very grump looking timelord.  
Rose blinked once.  
Then she blinked again.  
Then she burst out laughing, falling to the ground.

The Doctor looked at her with a pout forming on his face. " Rose quit laughing at me will you!", the Doctor whined.  
"Nope. Where's your superior biology now Mr. Timelord?" she asked teasingly, trying to control her laughter but miserably failing.

As she was laughing she didn't notice the Doctor, who had stood up and stealthily stalked towards her with a mischievous smiole. When Rose caught sight of him she gulped managing a small cry of,"Doctor" , before being covered in flour as well.

The Doctor grinned like a maniac," Not so funny now, is it Rose Marion Tyler?"

Rose rubbed the flour out of her eyes and glared at him," Oh it's on mister.", she said with a loud battle cry before grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it into his hair.

The Doctor gasped. " Rose! Not the hair! It's precious!" he said with a horrified cry as Rose giggled and then attacked her. They wrestled each other to the ground and continued to throw flour at each other. Suddenly they stopped realizing the position was in. The Doctor was lying on top of Rose using one hand to grab her wrists and put it above her head and in the other hand he held a handful of flour that he was going to throw at her.

They looked at each other, drinking in the other's appearance. Rose blushed madly and looked at the Doctor's chest while the Doctor gazed at her with dark eyes and a longing stare, wanting nothing more than to reach down and kiss her. Suddenly the Tardis shook causing them to fly across the room and sprawl onto the floor. They looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

"What are we doing exactly?" Rose laughed, her eyes twinkling as the Doctor got up and helped her up," More to the point , what are you doing in the kitchen? You know what happened the last time you tried to cook something."

The Doctor scratched his side burns and debated on what to say," Welllll... I was going to make you a cake since it's your birthday but it didn't end so well, as you can see."

Rose was touched. So he had remembered her birthday after all. " Thank you, Doctor. That was very kind of you." She reached up without and pressed a small kiss to his cheek . The Doctor went rigid and then smiled slowly. This was certainly a nice feeling.

" Where do you want to go today. Rose?", the Doctor asked pulling away but placing her hands on her waist.

Rose smiled brightly,her tongue poking out on the side of her mouth. " Let's go somewhere we won't have to run. Somewhere familiar but also new."

The Doctor grinned, he could do that. " Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go!", he said grabbing her hand and turning to head out of the door.

Rose pulled him to a stop. " Umm.. Doctor, don't you think we should at least get changed, you know before we go?", Rose said pointing at their clothes laughing again.

" Right, that's a good idea. You're brilliant Rose Tyler." He smiled a big smile which made her heart melt. He turned once more to leave before stopping again and said," Dress warmly. I'm thinking about taking you to Woman Wept." Then he left to his room to change.

Rose walked back to her room smiling contently. She took another shower and got dressed again. She couldn't wait for her birthday to start.

Hey everyone!

How are you doing? I took a while to right this one,sorry! My posting times are now every week so look forward to seeing you then. Read and review please!

I also want to know whether or not I should give another chapter to this story.

Please let me know, Asha xoxo


End file.
